A Sonata For Two
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to get along when they are asked to perform together for the whole school. Will they manage it? How will their performance end? HP/DM slash.


J.K. Rowling's chracters.

This is something i just sat down and wrote. My first one shot so please tell me what you think :)

* * *

Harry sat in yet another dreary potions class. His head rested heavily on his hand as he doodled over his test. Images of Nagini missing a head and Voldemort on fire dotted the margins; Harry's own portray of what happened at the fall of Voldemort. He looked up to see the rest of the class with their heads down and quils scribbling, Snape was at his desk marking work. Harry looked down at his test, the questions already answered; he had revised hard, no longer the fear of war holding him back and found that potions were alright when he managed to ignore the snaky teacher that came along with it.

Cautiously Harry leaned in his chair and unclipped his bag, which sat underneath his desk. He looked up to check no one had noticed and pulled out a folder from the bag. Harry grinned as he opened it, his eyes scanning the ledger lines, making sure everything was in place. He licked his lips and picked up his quil, humming a sweet melody in his head and writing it down every so often. Harry had a knack for recognising notes. He didn't need to see it on the instrument to know what music note was. He could hit the notes perfectly in his head and rarely needed a piano when he was writing, although he did like to make sure it sounded write out loud rather then just in his head.

He sat back and looked at the newly written dynamics, grinning at what he imagined the two piano piece would sound like. He jumped as the paper was ripped from him and was replaced with a bare desk. He looked up to where his music had disappeared to. Snape stood, sneering at Harry whilst the rest of the class had turned in seats to watch the scene as they had now finished their own tests.

"Potter, where is your test?" The man spat out, glaring at Harry.

Despite Harry managing to save the mans life, their hate barely dimmed although Snape did avoid him more; not that Harry was arguing.

"Right…" Harry reached up and picked up the bottom page from what Snape was holding, dragging it out of his hand. "Here." He said, waving it in Snape's face. The man snatched the paper back and instead waved Harry's music in his face.

"And pray tell Potter, what you have spent the rest of this lesson doing?"

Harry chewed on his lip. No one knew he even knew how to play the piano, let alone write music. He had never had anyone's opinion on it and had settled for listening to it himself, he didn't want Snape insulting his pathetic attempts at the art.

"It's nothing, sir."

Snape smirked; Potter was hiding something.

"If you don't tell me what you are wasting this lesson on, I will start taking points."

Immediately glares were sent from the Gryffindors surrounding Harry, creating a worm of guilt in his stomach.

"It's er…well…" Snape raised his eyebrow and started to open his mouth to take points.

"It's a composition!" Harry said, before Snape could say the words.

Snape's mouth stayed open in shock. Hermione was blinking rapidly from next to Harry and the Slytherins were hiding their own surprise.

"For what?" Snape asked once he had regained his composure.

"The piano." Harry mumbled, looking down into his lap, very aware of the stares from the class.

"You mean to say you think you can play, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape sneered. "Well then, perhaps you can give the class a performance of your…skills."

Harry inwardly groaned. This was what he was afraid of; of course Snape would jump at the chance to humiliate Harry.

"I can't, sir."

"Don't tell me you can't really play when you've just told the class that you compose music?"

"No. The music is written for two pianos. That means two pianists." Harry sneered at the professor as if the man was stupid.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek. Well, we'll just have to find you another pianist." Snape now had an evil glint in his eye. "Mr Malfoy, I believe that you've been learning how to play the piano since you were young." Snape's eyes never left Harry's as the boys face paled, realising what Snape was doing.

"Yes, sir." Came the voice from Malfoy, sounding slightly hesitant.

"Well, perhaps you can help Mr Potter in his predicament."

"No."

Everyone turned back to Harry who was looking absolutely furious.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not let Malfoy play my music." Harry gritted out, glaring at Snape.

"You think your music too good for me Potter? I bet it's awful."

Harry turned to look at Malfoy, their eyes meeting in an even matched glare.

"If you don't play you will continue to lose more points from your house." Snape threatened.

Harry turned back in shock.

"You can't do that." Hermione called from next to Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher. Well, Mr Potter."

Harry breathed deeply. Who knew how many points Snape would take. He could feel eyes of his house members. He didn't want to lose points but…Malfoy! His music was a delicate matter for Harry and he didn't want this class to be the first people to hear let alone Malfoy tot be the first person to play it. His resolve broke and his kindness got the better of him.

"Any good at sight reading, Malfoy?"

"The best." Malfoy quickly answered. Harry stood, giving Malfoy half of the music for Malfoy's piano. He watched as silver eyes scraped over Harry's work, a delicate frown appearing on Malfoy's face. With a wave of his wand, Snape transfigured a few desks into grand pianos where both Malfoy and Harry sat at. Harry looked across to Malfoy who was still reading the music and was now trying bits out on the piano. He waited. Soon enough Malfoy looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"On the count of four." He said. Harry wanted to argue; it was his piece so he should count the beats in, but instead nodded, weary of Snape's eyes.

"One, two, three, four."

Loud chords opened the music, echoing through the classroom and vibrating through the cauldrons. Both boys had their eyes down, moving the hands as they played together. Short scales jumped around and were copied by the other pianist, creating a lighter atmosphere. The piece went on. It changed in mood, the melody working it's way into the audiences hearts and expressing the performers'. Harry and Malfoy played together. They worked around each other; Malfoy following the composers ideas and his expressions, Harry playing so that Malfoy could keep up. They made eye contact, reading each other to see what they planned. Each were surprised at how well they could see what the other was thinking and kept their minds on the music and partner.

The audience lay in the background. All awed by the soft yet strong music. It was beautiful and they knew that they were lucky to hear such talented performers work their magic. It was an odd sight, seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sit opposite each other and play the pianos. Their sights were set on the two; watching their every move as their fingers danced over the keys.

The door to the classroom opened without a sound as curious passers by searched for the music that had hummed in their ears. Five more students and two teachers entered the room and stood at the other side of the pianos, now surrounding the performers. The performers remained oblivious to it all, too encased in the sweet sounds they produced.

The music slowed down and the students held their breath, hoping to hold the final notes in their memory. A perfect cadence held the end of the music before the noise finally died out. Both Malfoy and Harry lifted their hands from the keys simultaneously, telling the audience they had finished. The performers breathe out with the audience. Malfoy and Harry looked at each other and Malfoy nodded in approval. He was amazed by the music, jealous of Potter's talent to write such sweet sound but glad to have been able to perform it along with the composer, even if it was Potter.

Malfoy bowed to the audience whilst Harry awkwardly stood in the corner. A roar and claps came from every member of the room, now broken by the spell that held them.

"Excellent, excellent. Twenty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Everyone turned to look at one of the new professors. Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, neatly applauded them. The other professor- Professor Vector- was already showing the extra pupils out the classroom.

"Mr Potter, I had no idea you could play the piano. You should express you talent more. You too Mr Malfoy. What piece were you playing?"

Malfoy turned to look expectantly at Harry.

"Er, Sonata in E major, is all it's called at the moment."

"Oh, I don't believe I recognise that one. Who's it by?"

Harry didn't answer, instead choosing to look at his feet, face curiously blushing.

"It's seems Mr Potter is quite the composer. He wrote it himself." Snape stepped up to McGonagall, the intention of reminding her she was in his classroom.

Harry's eyebrows rose at the compliment given by the potions professor, whilst McGonagall's eyebrows rose at the new information.

"Goodness me Mr Potter, you are full of secrets. Perhaps you should not keep such talents hidden from the rest of us. Why Don't you and Mr Malfoy perform to the school, I think the rest of the students would be honoured to hear your music."

"Whoa, wait Professor I-" Harry was quickly cut off.

"An excellent idea Minerva, I'll see to it myself that both Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are prepared to perform together."

"What? Professor Snape-" Snape wave a hand in front of Malfoy's face to shut him up.

"Right then, I'll book a date for next week in the great hall. Make sure you boys practice loads." She nodded to an open mouthed Harry and Malfoy before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"Class dismissed." Snape called, stunning the class out of their stupor as the hurried to pack away. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter stay behind."

The two slowly walked up to the main desk, as if walking to their execution.

"You have been requested by the headmistress herself to perform to the school, you can not say no to her. That and I will not have you embarrass me as she found you in my classroom. Now, Mr Potter, I suggest you find another piece of music to perform, remember you have a lot longer ot practice it so there are more choices. You are to meet every night to practice starting tomorrow. You will organize it yourselves. Is that understood?"

Snape didn't leave space for Malfoy or Harry to argue and they resignedly nodded and left the classroom. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Meet me on the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy after dinner tomorrow."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Whatever Potter." He growled before turning on his heel and strutting away.

* * *

Harry sat next to Ron for dinner, already it seems the news of the potions lesson had spread and plenty of eyes were staring at both him and Malfoy.

"Dude, how come you never said you played the piano?" Ron nudged Harry looking slightly angry.

Harry shrugged. "It just never came up."

"'Mione says you were great. I can't believe Malfoy heard you before I did."

"Wasn't my choice Ron. Snape made me."

"It's cool anyway. I can't wait to hear your music."

Harry grumbled a reply through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Hermione leaned over from where she was sitting opposite them. "Harry, are you really going to play with Malfoy next week?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to practice with him every night."

Ron quickly spat out the lump of cheese he was eating. "You're playing with Malfoy again and you have to see him. What the hell?"

"s'not my choice." Harry muttered again, looking down at his plate in depression. He looked up as he heard a clinking of glass and watched McGonagall rise from her seat.

"I would like to announce that on Friday next week we will be lucky to hear a two piano piece performed by Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy of a composition written by Mr Potter himself. It will be played at Dinner and I expect you leave our performers to practice for the next week and a half. Thank you."

She sat back down and the hall burst into chatter. Similar groans were thrown from opposite ends of the hall were both Malfoy and Harry slumped in their chairs.

* * *

They met in corridor in silence, staring at each other awkwardly before Harry broke the contact and walked back and forth along the corridor in order to open the room of requirement. They entered together. Malfoy rose his eyes at the classy room with a marble floor and pillars with beautiful carvings around them. A smart leather sofa with a glass coffee table sat at the back on it's own rug. Two grand pianos rested opposite each other, both a shiny black with the lids open. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Harry, surprised the Gryffindor had style.

"It's good for acoustics." He said sheepishly walking over to the sofa. He sat down and opened his bag, pulling out a file. He pulled out a few sheets of music and handed them over to Malfoy.

"I've got a few piece I thought we should play but thought I'd let you choose as you're the other performer."

Malfoy was slightly surprised by Harry's thoughtfulness but hid his surprise with an insult.

"Aw, how thoughtful of you Potter." He sneered, voice filled with sarcasm.

Harry sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "Look, Malfoy, we're supposed to perform together and practice and that's not going to work if we're throwing insults every two seconds. Why don't we call a truce, just while were in this room and the day we perform. Outside you can shout, hex and attempt to punch me as many times you want; just don't break my fingers. How does that sound?"

Malfoy was stunned into silence. He was expecting a week of torture working with the Gryffindor golden boy, not for him to be so compliant.

"I doubt it will last." Malfoy muttered.

"I'll make it last. I care more for my music then I do for childish rivalries." Harry snapped back.

Malfoy bit his tongue. He actually considered it an insult for Harry to call their hatred childish- even thought he knew it to be true.

"Fine." He sighed, holding out his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry stared at the hand in shock. Malfoy was certainly taking this well. Harry grabbed the pale hand, contrasting with his own tanned one.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Draco" He gave a small smile up at Malfoy- Draco- who smirked back.

* * *

"No. It needs to be louder, I want it too echo round the room and make the audience jump."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Draco quickly complied, meeting Harry's volume.

* * *

"This doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked, leaning over Draco's shoulder to get a better look at the music.

"It's too jumpy. It needs to be softer and more defined. Like this."

Draco quickly played the small pattern and Harry listened intently.

"Yes, that's better. I'll change it." Harry smiled down at him.

* * *

"Argh, I got it wrong again."

"How can you not be able to play your own piece."

"I know what I want it to sound like in my head. It's just I'm not that good at actually playing it."

"Here, follow me." Draco sat next to Harry at the piano and played four bars an octave lower. "Try this part first and repeat." He said pointing to those four bars. "and play it slowly."

Harry did as he told and In no time at all he already had it.

"You're a good teacher" he smiled at Draco. Draco blushed slightly and moved his hand, accidentally meeting Harry's on the piano. The hands were quickly snatched away to the owners who were looking away and blushing.

* * *

"So how did you learn to play the piano?" Draco asked from where he sat drinking coffee on the sofa.

"There was a broken keyboard in my cousin's second room which was where I lived in. I spent my summers looking through his old books and playing it. I taught myself."

Draco spat out his coffee in an un-Malfoy like manner. "You taught yourself?" He asked incredulously. Merlin, some guys have it all. Harry nodded, blushing.

"Must be another bloody natural talent."

"No. I had lots of spare time since I was locked in their for so long."

Draco blinked. "Locked?"

Harry noticed his slip up too late and covered his mouth.

"What do you mean you were locked in your room? And why was it your cousin's room and not your own?"

"So, how did you learn to play the piano?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why were you locked in the room?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, not daring to look up at Draco who had now joined him at the piano. He vaguely noticed the other boy was now holding his hand.

"None of this leaves this room." He asked.

"Of course." Draco answered without hesitation, unconsciously squeezing Harryu's hand.

And so Harry told him. Harry told his supposed worst enemy of how his family hated him, how they considered him a freak, treated him like a house-elf and told him magic wasn't real. Draco had moved to envelope Harry in a full hug when the boy reached parts about being locked in a cupboard and having minimal amounts of food. He hid his furious face in Harry's shoulder and rubbed his back telling him that what Harry's relatives said was a lie and that they were lucky to even be in his presence. Harry left the room, feeling as if some weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

"You never did tell me how you learnt the piano."

"Hm? Oh, well every pureblood is supposed to have an extra talent. My mother does art, my father did fencing, Blaise does rock climbing, strangely enough, Goyle does boxing, Pansy does fashion and I chose piano."

"Oh, that's cool." Harry muttered, feasting on the victoria sponge cake the house-elves had brought.

----

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes 'Mione."

"You seem to be getting on with Malfoy quite well."

"Um, I s'pose."

"Well it's just you haven't insulted each together all week, I mean at the beginning there was a little bit but now he's completely stopped and has even stopped insulting Ron and I."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if you've become friends with him."

"What? I don't thinks so. Hermione we've only been getting along for a week. That's hardly a friendship. We only just stopped being enemies."

"Alright then Harry. Just wandering." She left Harry with a frown on his face.

* * *

"Draco, what are we?"

There was a sudden clang on the piano as Draco stumbled over the keys.

"What?"

"What are we? I mean, we've told each other all these secrets and life stories that even our friends don't know, well mine anyway, and we're not fighting in the corridors anymore so we're not enemies. So, what? What are we? Just…acquaintances, but we know too much about each other."

"…Well, we could be partners. We are performing together so we act as partners, but that seems impersonal. I guess, we're just…friends in a strange roundabout way."

Harry nodded. Both ignored the feeling that the word wasn't right and pushed it to the back of their heads.

* * *

"Last day."

"Yep."

"You comfortable with it?"

"Yep, I say we're gonna rock their socks."

"Rock their socks? Seriously? Harry, can't you find a better saying then that?"

"I like it." Harry pouted. Draco's eyes wandered down to where Harry's lips were and licked his own in thought.

"Just don't say it in public then."

"Right. Let's get to it then."

* * *

The hall was already filled to the brim and they astill had ten minutes before the performance. A feeling of anticipation hung in the air as the students buzzed in excitement. Those who had heard the performance in the potions lesson had spread the word around of what to expect. Harry and Draco looked through the doors into the hall.

"There's so many." Harry muttered staring wide eyes at the room. Draco looked at him to see the teen shaking slightly with nerves. He grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled in thank you. Harry only needed to look into those silver eyes and that was all the reassurance he needed.

"A nervous Gryffindor? Who would have thought." Draco joked, clinging to Harry tightly.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to performing in front of a performance unlike you."

"Hey, those were family members, not strangers. And I get nerves too, they never go away. Everyone does, I'm just better at hiding them."

Harry chewed his lip and looked at Draco thoughtfully. He knew what he could do to dispel his nerves but it could ruin the whole performance. If his idea went badly then Draco could end up never speaking to him again and they would be unable to play in harmony. If it went well then the performance could be better then they could ever have hoped. Harry looked back into the hall. There were so many people! He had to get rid of these nerves. Harry turned to look Draco in the eye. Harry quickly stood on tip toe and kissed him. It was shy and quick. Harry stepped back, letting go of Draco's hand and looking at the floor.

Draco stared at Harry in shock. He had been holding feelings for Harry for a while but had no idea whether the boy returned them. He grinned and pulled up Harry's chin so their lips could meet again. It was longer this time, their lips firmly moulded together and moving as one. They came apart and looked into each others eyes, broad grins on their faces. The doors opened and they walked in together, not a word spoken as they sat down in their respective places. They looked across the pianos and breathed deeply. Without even counting they started in perfect unison. Draco and Harry played for nine minutes, playing with the audiences feelings, their own smiles never leaving their faces. Some people cried at the beauty of it, others kept their eyes closed, listening purely to the sounds of the notes and embracing the music.

When they finished, they bowed together, hands holding each other tightly. Everyone stood and applauded, their appreciation lasting more minutes.

Draco smiled at Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I think we should start practicing for another performance." He said, leaving a slight kiss on Harry's cheeks. Harry grinned in return, his mind already running through a series of new notes.

fin.

* * *

Please review. This is my first one shot. :)


End file.
